1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, an operating method thereof, and a computer-readable storage medium, and more particularly, to an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, an operating method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium, which enable a volume of interest (VOI), which is to be observed by a user, to be more easily designated in an object during ultrasound diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses irradiate an ultrasound signal, generated from a transducer of a probe, onto an object and receive information of an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are used for the medical purposes of observing the inside of an object, detecting a foreign material, and assessing an injury. Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have stabilities higher than those of diagnostic apparatuses using X-rays, display images in real time, and are safe because there is no exposure to radioactivity, and thus may be widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses.
In this context, due to advancements in imaging technology, the demand for three-dimensional observation of an object is increasing.
However, in the related art, a minimum of three planes are selected in setting a three-dimensional (3D) VOI. For example, in a method of the related art, one plane is selected in a front view, one plane is selected in a side view, one plane is selected in a plan view, and a rectangular parallelepiped composed of three of the planes is set as a VOI. Such a method is intuitive, but since a VOI having a complicated shape is set, much time is expended. Also, various methods of selecting a VOI without selecting three planes have been proposed, but they cannot accurately set a VOI which is to be observed by a user.
Therefore, an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus and an operating method thereof which quickly and accurately set a VOI are needed.